


On My Way To You

by AlwaysJonsa



Series: If That's Not Love [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, College AU, F/F, G!P, Mentions of Octavia - Freeform, Pregnancy, mentions of Kabby, mentions of Ranya, mentions of raven - Freeform, ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke makes a discovery that will change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations and Precautions

Clarke Griffin, medical and art major at Arkadia University, had a problem.

A big problem.

Clarke just found out that she is pregnant.

This can't be happening. Not now. She's only 19, a sophomore in college. She can't have a baby. What is her mother going to think? Clarke makes up her mind then and there. She can't go home. Her mom would know as soon as she looked at her. She's scary like that. She decides to take the money her father left her to go to college that was released to her when she graduated high school, just in case she didn't get a scholarship, and hop on a greyhound to flee.

—

Abby hasn't heard from Clarke in two months and she was beyond worried. The last she heard from her was a very vague letter that came in the mail.

Mom and Marcus,  
Something came up and I have to go away.  
Don't worry I'm okay, I'll be back soon.  
Love Clarke.

Of course she was going to worry, Clarke was her only child. A miracle after years of trying with her late husband Jake, who died when Clarke was four and whose money she concludes that Clarke must be using to get by.

She called all of her daughters friends, who all said the same thing: “she just disappeared.” None of the girls have heard from her, not even Lexa, one of Clarke's childhood best friends. Lexa moved to Arkadia from a country called Polis when Clarke was eight and Lexa was ten. They often played together with Octavia and Raven, in the Griffin’s backyard. Despite Lexa being the oldest of the four, she always treated them as if they were her age, Raven being nine and Octavia being seven. They were the only young girls in the cul-de-sac and naturally drifted towards one another.

Abby called Clarke at least twice a day, to no avail, as Clarke continuously sent her to voicemail. She finally gave up on calling when she called and was informed that the number had been disconnected.

—

Lexa was beyond confused. Clarke was just fine the last time they talked, which was two days before she disappeared. She received numerous calls from Abby when Clarke first disappeared, finally sighing and telling the girl's mother: “you haven't found her because Clarke doesn't want to be found.”

She was worried about the girl. She was her best friend, and has been for eleven years. She talked to Anya, an older girl she met in her freshman year of high school when her mom signed her up for a mentor, about her often. Anya is also dating her best friend Raven. Anya swears she's obsessed with Clarke, but she's not. It's just not like Clarke to disappear without contact.

Oh how Lexa hopes she is truly okay.

—

Clarke feels bad about leaving the way she did, but she couldn't face the looks she would no doubt receive if she had stayed home. 

It's been six months since she left home, her belly now swollen with her child. She bought a car she found local and had been staying in an extended stay a few towns over, TonDC. (Clarke recognized the name as the city Anya was born in.) This way she didn't have to pay too much to keep a roof over her head. $200 a month was pretty good for a room with a full bathroom, a bed and a small kitchen. She wanted to save as much money as she could. Plus they had free wifi, which she used to learn how to keep herself and her baby healthy.

She shopped in the local variety store for maternity clothes and other essentials. She found a baby car seat at the local superstore on sale. She set the car seat up in her car as soon as she returned to the place she has called home for the past six months.

Most of the items she bought for her child she found on sale or online, like the breast pump she now possessed. Clarke felt that she was truly prepared for this baby. She had a few onesies, bottles and baby socks that she found at the variety store along with a pack of diapers, and a few burp cloths. She was waiting to give birth to buy baby blankets, but particularly happy when she found a baby health kit.

She was beyond ready for this baby.

It wasn't until two months later that she felt it. Her water broke.


	2. Conception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the baby came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is around twice as long as the first.

Lexa had invited Clarke to her apartment. The two were currently in Lexa's room, Lexa sitting behind her tenor pads while Clarke studied for her medical exam on the bed. The brunette was currently going over the new music her band director had given the quad section, playing them through her mind and later on the pads in front of her. 

Clarke loved listening to her practice, it was calming in a way. Lexa knew her drums very well, like she built them herself. The blonde had long forgotten her textbook in favor of listening to Lexa play. Clarke had been feeling different towards Lexa lately. She knew that Lexa has had feelings for her ever since she was thirteen and Lexa fifteen. It wasn't until recently that Clarke decided to embrace these feelings. She stood and walked over to Lexa when she saw that the girl was getting frustrated, judging by the way she mumbled angrily in her native tongue. Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunettes, effectively stopping her from pounding on the pads.

“Lexa,” she started. When she noticed the brunette wasn't listening she tried a different approach. The younger girl ghosted her lips behind Lexa's ear, “Leksa daun ste pleni”, Lexa that's enough, she whispered while kissing a trail down the nape of Lexa's neck.

“Klark,” Leksa whispered breathlessly, “what are you doing?”

Clarke trailed her hands down the brunettes toned arms, “What do you think? You need to relax and I want to help you.”

Leksa stood and turned to face the blonde, “are you sure about this Klark? Because if I start I'm not going to stop.”

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and led her over to the bed, “I don't want you to.” Clarke kissed her softly. This was not their first kiss, that came years before. But this was the first time Clarke initiated something between them. Leksa leaned into the kiss, deepening it while moving her hands to Klark's back under her shirt. She could feel herself growing in her loose basketball shorts and knew she would be sporting a sizable bulge by now.

Leksa moved her kisses to Klark's neck, while Klark's hands moved to the bulge in her shorts. Leksa lifted Klark's shirt over her head and set to unclip her bra. The blonde had already rid Leksa of her shirt and bra and was making her way toward her shorts. Leksa had the same thought in mind and lifted her hips to allow Klark to push them off along with her boxers. Her cock sprung free, hard and thick. As she moved to take Klark's tiny shorts off, she was stopped by a small hand.

“Wait,” Clarke said quietly.

“I'll stop, I'm not going to force you.” Lexa said softly, moving up to kiss Clarke's cheek.

“No I don't want you to stop, its just, I've never done this before. You're my first.” 

“I'll go slow.” Leksa said kissing her softly on the lips. She trailed her kisses down to Klark's pulse point, making her mark and soothing it with her tongue. She trailed down between Clarke's generous sized breasts, kissing both of them. “You're beautiful Klark.” The brunette took the pink nipple into her mouth, teasing the other with her thumb and then switching. Leksa moved down to her belly, placing kisses all over until she reached the waistline of Klark's shorts. Pulling off the short but leaving the panties, Leksa's eyes raked over Klark’s legs. Deciding to start at the bottom, she moved down to Klark's feet trailing kisses up each of her calves, followed by her thighs until she reached the juncture between them. By now she could smell Klark's arousal, thick and musky. 

“I bet you taste so sweet.” Leksa murmured. She looked up at Klark with her fingers under the waistband of her panties. “May I?”

“Please.” Klark nodded.

Leksa pulled Klark's panties off, admiring the pink swollen pussy before her eyes. “I want to taste you.”

“Be my guest.” Klark's said spreading her legs further.

Leksa dipped her head to taste. She moaned at the flavor on her tongue, sweet like she predicted. She needed more. Leksa lifted Klark's legs so that her feet were planted firmly on the bed and dove in. Klark moaned loudly at the feel of Leksa's tongue in her most intimate area. She bucked her hips towards Leksa's face. Leksa had to hold her down to keep her still. 

Klark felt the tingling in her lower belly, “Leksa,” she whined.

“Let go Klark.” She said massaging tight circles on Klark's clit.

Klark felt the release shoot through her, her back arched and her head fell back with a series of gasps. Suddenly she felt white hot pain shoot though her spine. Leksa had pushed a finger into her, sufficiently claiming her purity. Klark clenched her eyes shut, a few tears escaping.

“It hurts,” she whispered.

“I know baby, that's the worst part. But it's over now.” Leksa said pulling her fingers out and moving up to lay next to the blonde. She kissed each one of Clarke's tears away, soon catching her lips. Klark deepened the kiss this time, pulling Leksa on top of her and spreading her legs so that she could settle.

“Are you ready?” Leksa said breaking the kiss. “It's going to hurt, but I'll go slow.”

“I’m ready.” Klark nodded tugging at Leksa's cock.

Leksa moved her hips back and forth, coating her cock in Klark's juices. She positioned herself at the younger girls entrance, pushing ever so slightly. Klark's squeezed her eyes shut when she felt the head of Leksa's sizable cock enter her. She was grateful that Leksa stopped to give her time to adjust. She tapped Leksa's shoulder, telling her that she could move and Leksa slowly pushed half of her cock into the smaller girl, stopping when she felt Klark tense up beneath her. Leksa was in heaven, Klark's walls nearly suffocating her cock. She just wanted to ram her cock in and fuck her brains out. But she wouldn't, she was Klark’s first and she was going to make her first time special, not just a quick fuck. Klark would never be a quick fuck to her. It wasn't until she felt the tap on her shoulder that she bottomed out, stilling once more to let her adjust.

“Leksa,” Klark whispered and the brown haired girl merely grunted in response. Klark ran her hands up Leksa's back, outlining the tattoo she knew by hart. “You can move now.”

Leksa began slowly thrusting her hips, grabbing one of Klark's legs and wrapping it around her waist. Leksa kept a steady pace as she looked deep into Klark's eyes which held every emotion imaginable. 

“Faster Leksa,” Klark whimpered. Leksa began trailing kisses on her neck and massaging her boobs. Klark was convinced that she had died and gone to heaven. The way Leksa was making her feel had her head floating. As Leksa quickened her pace, Klark let out a gasp. She could feel her belly tightening once more. She lifter her other leg and wrapped it around her lover, crossing them at the ankle. This gave Leksa permission to let loose. She began thrusting harder and deeper. She knew she wasn't Lexa's first but was glad that she decided to give her virginity to the one she trusted most. 

As her thighs began to tremor, she noticed Leksa's thrusts lost their rhythm. Leksa was close and Klark was closer. Her thighs clenched tight around Leksa and that's when she felt it. The most blissful feeling she had ever felt. Leksa's hips thrusted jerkily into her. She could feel Leksa's seed entering her womb.

Lexa tried to pull out but Clarke's legs wouldn't give. “No, stay.” Clarke pleaded. She could feel Lexa's limp cock inside of her, but she wasn't ready for this to end. Lexa buried her head in the crook of Clarke's neck, placing soft kisses along the side. Clarke relaxed in this comfort for the rest of the night. She felt the soft rhythmic puffs of breath against her neck, Lexa had fallen asleep. Clarke joined her soon after.

They would come to realize that tonight changed both of their lives.


	3. The Morning After

Clarke woke the next morning to an empty bed, she was beginning to panic when she heard footsteps in the hall. Lexa walked into the room as naked as the day she was born.

“Sorry, had to take a leak.” She said and climbed back into bed, this time next to Clarke rather than on top of her. “How do you feel?” She asked.

“I feel great. Thank you for making this special for me.” Clarke said sincerely. 

“Are you hungry? We could go get breakfast.” Lexa said sitting up.

“Oh do you take every girl you have sex with out to breakfast?” Clarke asked giggling.

“Actually no. They're usually gone when I wake up. You're the first I’ve actually seen the next morning.”

“Seeing as I had no choice, you practically trapped me here.” The blonde said.

“You're the one who said stay, Clarke.” Lexa wasn't picking up on Clarke's teasing tone. She began to feel as if Clarke regretted not leaving.

Clarke could feel the change in the atmosphere. Lexa thought she was serious. “Lexa. Hey, Lexa look at me.” She waited until green eyes met hers, “I'm joking.”

Lexa felt the tension leave her body, “don't do that to me, Clarke. Anyways come on, let's have a shower.”

After their shower, they made their way to the diner Anya owned. They sat at the bar and made small talk with said owner.

“You two don't usually come in until lunch, what's the occasion?”

“I didn't feel like dying early this morning. You know Clarke can't cook.” Lexa chuckled and received a slap on the arm from said girl.

Anya took a look at them, “no that's not it. It's something else.”

It wasn't until Clarke shifted uncomfortably in her seat that she knew what it was. “Oh my god!”

“What Anya?” Lexa asked chuckling.

“You two had sex!” She exclaimed. Lexa was particularly grateful that there wasn't many people in the diner.

“How could you possibly know that?” Lexa asked incredulously.

“Clarke is absolutely glowing. Congrats Princess, you're finally a grown up.” Anya teased as she served their food fresh from the stove.

Clarke blushed bright red at Anya’s teasing, but she smiled nonetheless. She dug into her breakfast as Anya asked Lexa about the new music for the marching band.

“I've been practicing the solo part but I just can't seem to get it right on my pads. Maybe I just need to get in uniform, get in the zone you know?”

As they were talking, Clarke’s mind wondered to the previous night. Lexa had been so gentle and loving with her. She couldn't imagine sharing herself with anyone else after last night. It wouldn't be the same. But Lexa didn't do relationships, not after Costia. Costia was Lexa’s ex who died in a car accident, Lexa was driving. The oncoming car collided with the passenger side of Lexa's car, killing Costia and leaving Lexa with a dislocated knee and broken arm and a concussion. Lexa hasn't driven since.

Clarke thought about whether they would continue their sexual relationship. She didn't get far into that thought process when Anya called out her name.

“What did you say Anya?” Clarke asked.

“I said what are you two going to do now? Date? Fuck occasionally? Get married?” Anya asked ending with a chuckle.

"Well act-," Lexa started but Clarke interrupted her.

"Just because we had sex doesn't mean we have to start a relationship.” The blonde said defensively, completely missing the disappointed look on Lexa's face.

Lexa's face didn't go unnoticed by Anya and she gave a knowing look to Clarke, “if you say so, Princess.”


	4. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke returns home.
> 
> If you have any questions about this story, my ask box is open on tumblr. Just follow me there, @theninjatvrtle

Clarke drove herself to the TonDC hospital, telling the nurse that she was in labor. She was quickly escorted to a wheelchair and into the maternity ward. Once in a room she had various machines attached to her and received an epidural. There was a particular machine that allowed her to hear her baby’s heartbeat.

“Oh my god,” she whispered to herself, “that's my baby.”

The nurse came in and reviewed her charts, she also checked how far dilated Clarke was. “You're seven centimeters dilated, almost there Miss Griffin. This just may be a quick birth. I'll go get the doctor.” 

Clarke gripped onto the rails as a wave of pain ripped through her. She gritted her teeth, the epidural was supposed to help with the pain. When the doctor came in, her contractions were closer together. He checked her dilation and declared her ready for birth. 

“Let's meet your baby” The burly man smiled and put his gloves on and readied Clarke for pushing. “On my count I need a big push from you. One, two, three Push Clarke!”

Clarke pushed as hard as she could, letting out a piercing scream as she did so. The doctor counted once more and Clarke pushed again, hearing the man say the baby was crowning. She gave another push and the head was out. 

“Okay Clarke, the shoulders are the hardest part so I need you to push hard and don't stop until you can't push anymore.” He said. “Push for me Clarke. Big push!”

Clarke could swear her lungs were going to burst, she was screaming so loud. She fell back and closed her eyes when she suddenly felt empty. She had just given birth. She brought a life into this world. Her baby’s cries were all she could hear. It wasn’t until the nurse laid her baby in her arms that she opened her eyes. 

In her arms, wrapped in a baby blue blanket, was Lexa's son.

“Jody,” she whispered to the baby while playing with his hand, “that's your name.” He looked at her and gripped her finger, “I can't wait to take you home.”

The next two days Clarke spent in the hospital, sitting with Jody in the nursery feeding him when necessary. Once they were cleared she took him back to her makeshift apartment and packed all of her belongings. She spent her last night in the room with Jody sleeping on the baby pillow she found at Walmart.

On the drive home she stopped at a Walmart and purchased a onesie she knew Lexa would love and some green baby blankets. After she purchased her items she continued on her way home.

 

Lexa was over at the Blake house when she saw an unfamiliar car pull into the Griffin driveway. She saw a blonde woman get out of the car and thought it might be her, but no it couldn't possibly be. This woman had red streaked hair and a baby. She turned back to Bellamy and Octavia and continued practicing the number they were set to perform at next weeks football game. 

The phone rang and Bellamy sat his sticks on his snare and answered on speaker. “Yo this is Bell.”

The voice on the other line, he recognized it as Marcus, said the words everyone's been waiting to hear, “Clarke's home.”

Both Lexa and Octavia dropped their drumsticks and bolted out the front door and across the street, closely followed by the Blake boy. Lexa entered the Griffin house without knocking and nearly knocked Abby over. She looked into the eyes of the girl she'd been in love with since she was 13.

“Klark,” Lexa smiled but then remembered what she saw earlier. She looked over to the baby seat and looked at the child, she saw the hospital band still around his wrist but didn't pay much attention to it. “That’s why you left, you were pregnant.” Lexa looked at Clarke then, seeing her nod.

Her attention went back to the baby, “He's mine isn't he?” 

Clarke nodded then realized that Lexa's focus was centered on their son, “yes Lexa, he's your son.”

It was then that Lexa decided to look at the wristband, 

Woods, Jody  
6lb 3oz  
5 October 2051

“Jody.” Lexa unbuckled the baby from his seat, effectively waking him. The infant yawned and looked at his surroundings. Lexa gently lifted the baby from his seat and held him, careful to support his head. She looked into identical green eyes and smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

In the walkway stood, Abby, Marcus, Bellamy and Octavia, all watching the interaction. Octavia looked at her brother, “I didn't even know they had sex. Now they have a son.” 

Bellamy nodded, “I can't believe Lexa didn't tell me.” That earned him a slap to the head.

“She doesn't have to tell you about every time she has sex, fucknut.” Octavia scoffed.

“We didn't even know Clarke was having sex at all.” Abby said. “And she comes back with a baby.”

“She was scared,” Marcus spoke up. “Scared of what everyone would think of her.”

“Yeah, Clarke’s strong but she has a vulnerable side that she prefers to keep hidden.” Bellamy said.

"Why is Lexa surprised that Clarke named him Jody?” Abby asked confused.

“Lexa heard the name once and fell in love with it. She said she would name her firstborn Jody, whether it was a boy or a girl. But that was back when she was a junior in high school, I guess she’s surprised that Clarke remembered.” Octavia explained.

 

Clarke looked at the way Lexa looked at their son, “Do you want him?”

Lexa looked up at Clarke, “What do you mean do I want him? Clarke,” a pause, “do you want him?”

“Of course I do. I just meant do you want to… raise him with me?” The blonde said nervously.

“Yes.” Lexa nodded, “I want to raise him with you.” She looked at Jody with a soft smile, “Clarke we’re parents. We made this tiny human.”

“We did.” Clarke smiled.

 

Abby figured Lexa and Clarke were done talking by the way they were just staring at their son. She walked over to them, followed by Marcus, Octavia and Bellamy. Each of them sitting in one of the chairs in the living room.

She sat next to Clarke, “May I meet my grandson now?”

"Oh yes of course,” Lexa said carefully lifting the now sleeping infant and handing him to Abby.

“He's beautiful, girls.” Abby said quietly as not to wake the baby. She laid him back in his car seat in hopes that she’ll be able to interact with him whilst awake. “Are you breast feeding, honey?”

“I am, I haven't had the chance to figure out how the breast pump works yet.” Clarke answered her mother. “In fact, now that you mention it, I'll go get it.” 

Clarke walked out of the house and to her car. The blonde mother took a moment to breathe and clear her head. Once she gathered herself, Clarke grabbed the baby bag the hospital provided her with as the one she bought hadn't been packed yet. Clarke grabbed Jody’s pillow so that he wouldn't have to sleep in his seat. She also picked up the breast pump and the changing mat as she figured Jody needed to be changed soon. Clarke made her way back into the house to see that Lexa had picked up their son once again, but this time she had take off his jacket and pants. She also noticed that he was awake and observing his surroundings.

“Hi, what's going on?” She asked.

“Bout time you came back princess.” Bellamy chuckled.

“How long was I outside?” 

“About fifteen minutes,” Marcus said coming out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks.

“Jody was getting irritable, I think he was getting hot so I took off his jacket and pants. I love his onesie though.” Lexa smiled.

Clarke smiled, “It is quite warm in here, but there is a chance that his diaper needs to be changed.” She sat his pillow on the couch where she was sitting and laid his changing mat on the coffee table. “Do you want to change him?”

Lexa looked at Clarke and nodded. She unbuttoned the onesie and removed it while Clarke gathered a fresh diaper and wipes. The brunette placed Jody on the mat and proceeded to take off the diaper, cringing at what she saw. The diaper was a complete mess, Lexa almost cried. “I take it back I don't wanna do it anymore,” she said closing the diaper.

Clarke laughed, "you're gonna have to do it sooner or later.”

“I choose later, when his poop is solid.” Lexa turned up her nose, “and normally colored.”

Everyone in the room was laughing at Lexa's behavior.

"Welcome to parenthood." Abby said lifting her drink as if toasting.

“Lexa, I’m not always going to be there and you can't leave the soiled diaper on him until I am. He’ll get an infection. So you might as well learn now.”

“Fine okay, what do I do.” Lexa said opening the diaper once more.

“First rule, never leave the diaper open or els—,” but her warning came too late as Jody decided to release his bladder at that moment. 

Lexa gasped but was sure to keep her mouth closed as she covered the stream of urine.

“…he’ll pee on you.” Clarke finished. “I learned the hard way too.”

Octavia and Bellamy were hunched over, clutching their stomachs as laughter flowed through them. Marcus had left the room to get a towel and Abby tried to hold in her laughter. “Thank god I had a girl,” she said.

"He should be finished, uncover him and wipe him down. Here,” Clarke said handing Lexa a few wipes.

The older girl did as instructed and moved the soiled diaper to the side, it was only common sense. Clarke handed her the clean diaper and baby powder. 

“What's this for?” Lexa asked shaking some outs do spreading it around.

“Prevents diaper rash. Plus it smells good,” The blonde informed as she was sealing the dirty diaper in order to dispose of it.

Lexa put the diaper on and fastened it. She smiled as she picked up the now clean baby, “hey look, I did it. Good as new.”

The room was filled with cheers and laughter as Lexa kissed Jody’s forehead. The rest of the evening was filled with Clarke listening to Octavia and Bellamy filling her in on what happened while she was gone. While Jody was being passed around, Clarke learned that Anya had proposed to Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about this story, my ask box is open on tumblr. Just follow me there, @theninjatvrtle theninjatvrtle.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
